Fishtopia
by woofmix2
Summary: Homeless, a young boy named Sam is about to discover that his life is worth something. However, he doesnt know that his exsistance may change the world forever.


Long ago, an underwater paradise known as fishtopia, ancient heroes and demons fought for the existence of this sacred land

Long ago, an underwater paradise known as fishtopia, ancient heroes and demons fought for the existence of this sacred land. One hero rised above all and conquered for the sake of humanity and all species. He vowed never to let harm touch this paradise again. Several years have passed as this hero disappeared. Centuries past as many fish and other forms of life inhabited this city. However, no one knew that a descendent would repeat history.

"_Same old boring school" _Sam muttered under his breath as he looked upon the gates. "_I don't know why I even come here, I am on my own now, and coming here is a waste of time."_

Walking through the majestic gates, he entered the plaza of his high school. From the first gaze he spotted about 15 people who hated him. The plaza was not one of those fancy plaza's you see at the mall. It was simple. A couple of trees here and there, tables, and cafeteria lines to round out the boring high school. He went to a place where he could be alone. Then he spotted her, the girl of his dreams. Rena with her brown hair, medium height, classy looks, the perfect girl. Unfortunately, she had a boyfriend already. So did her other friends Arami and Charlette. Those six people were like the kings and queens of the school. The popular six as they liked to be referred to. Everyone in that group hated me, and they showed it in some of the most extreme ways they can. Everyone except Rena, that's probably why I have had a crush on her since the 4th grade.

If you didn't get it already, I am the biggest loser in the school. I have been homeless as long as I could remember. I have been living a dull, pointless life. I live on the beach nearby. However I spend most of my time at this little island place off the coast. The only thing I am actually good at doing is being smart and swimming. Living in this small time near the ocean has taught me many things. Also it is kind of a requirement. I am one of the best swimmers in this town. However I get rejected from all the swimming teams for being different. So I swim in the ocean when I can. I found a little island which is known only to me and one other person.

My looks are nothing of it. In fact, people just want me to disappear. So that's what I do. However, there is one thing about my eyes. People always seem to noticed my eyes. I recall a statement Charlette said to me. It went something like

"_Wow you have pretty eyes, why did you have to steal them off a hot guy?"_

That is usually the remark I get from at least 10 girls a day. As were the remarks as Charlette and Arami passed me today. However, the guys decided to be meaner..

"_Hey emo." _Cody snarled. "_Why the hell are you so depressed all the time."_

"_Hey leave him alone Cody." _Rena said in a defensive tone.

Cody was Rena's boyfriend. I also think he is the leader of the pack. The alpha male as some people call it. He sure barked like one. The other people in the pack were Julio, Charlette's boyfriend, and Nathan, Arami's boyfriend. Julio was strange. He had an afro and glasses. However, he beat me up the most. Nathan has not really done anything to me so I don't really have anything to say about him.

So it was that time when the three males of the group started a mosh pit around me. However it was one of those saved by the bell type moments as everyone hurried off to class.

"_I will get you later."_ Barked Cody again. He ran off to class with the rest of his goons following him. I started off for class too when a hand stopped me.

"_Sorry about him."_ It was Rena, talking to me? I must have been dreaming at that point. _"His parents are going through a tough time. If he got to know you, maybe he would be nice to you. I guess everyone here would."_

"_I don't think anyone here will Rena." _I said coming back down to earth.

"_Why do you say that?" _Rena questioned me.

"_Because, I am a loner, a nobody, and I have been labeled as an emo already. Nothing is going to change that."_ I sighed and started to walk again. As I walked I heard Rena's beautiful voice call to me again.

"_What if you open up and let people in?" _I ignored that statement, if people saw her talking to me I could ruin her rep here. However, I did have one friend. That is who I opened up too. She was like my sister to me.

"_So she actually talked to you today?" _Sarah said on the little island that served as a safe haven to me.

"_Yea, she was apologizing for her boyfriend's behavior. I don't think she meant it though. I think she was trying to be nice."_

Sarah is my best friend. She is like the closest thing I have to family. However, she is not around when I need her most. She is wrapped up in her boyfriend.

"_Hey Sam, I need to go, I am meeting Henry today. Are you sure you don't want to come?" _Sarah said with a concerned look on her face. "_She is right, you should open up to people more. I think you and Henry can get along really well."_

"_Nah, I just want to stay here." _I said with that sullen look.

"_Ok, your lost." _Sarah said as she dived back into the murky water and swam off.

I sat there and did my homework. All the normal places were crowded with people. This place provided a great space. Plus I can swim when I get tired of homework. It was quite, that is, until the popular six decided to show.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't our emo friend." _Julio sneered.

The 3 started to circle around me. Then Julio moved in fast with a knee to the stomach. Nathan came behind me and grabbed me by the arms. Cody walked up and punched me in the face. Charlette and Arami stood from the sidelines. Rena stood there helpless. She looked really good, which is why this moment sucked more because I was being beaten up helplessly. The last thing I remembered was being dragged into the ocean and pushed in. I saw Rena's face one more time then darkness.

To Be continued.

This story is mine. My own. My precious. I reserve all rights to sue the pants off you. I will find you track you down and make you pay 1 dollar to me. So I copyright this story as mine. I also trademark it. Yea thats it.


End file.
